The Fearless Spider-Woman Vol 1 5
Appearances Featured Characters: *Jessica Drew *Patsy Walker Villains: *Madame Hydra Other Characters: *Goons *Agent Phil Coulson -TV Screen Solicit Synopsis Patricia Walker, Jessica's old friend, comes back, and in a grand entrance. Enter..the Hellcat! The woman wore a teal jacket, sleeves rolled up. She also wore a mask, to hide her identity. Lastly, the woman opened and unlocked a safe, with two blue gloves with sharpened tips, almost like claws. In fact, they seem to be claws. The metal claws looks like they were made out of enhanced vibranium, no wonder it was hidden in a safe. She wore them with confidence, and got out of her apartment. Back in Hydra Headquarters ''' Ophelia: Heard the news. Gob job, agent! And be proud of that, I rarely say those three words. Jessica: Figures. Ophelia: Oh well. Are you ready for your next mission? Jessica: This better be good. Ophelia: You know S.H.I.E.L.D., right? Jessica: Why woudn't I? Ophelia: I want you to be a double-agent. Too much for you? Jessica: No. '''Jessica: Hell, yes. But if there's a way to be promoted, this better be it. Ophelia: Good. There are specific steps into becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. First, get their attention. Second, show them that you have what it takes. Third, convince them that you're not a double-agent. Simple, huh? Jessica: Yes, Captain. Jessica: That? Simple? They just don't go together. Jessica: And what do I do after I become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent? Ophelia: Infiltrate them. Get information, their strengths, their weaknesses. What is their goal. Why do they call themselves the Secure Homeland Intervention, Espionage and Life-Enforcement Division. I need the answers, and you can give it to me. Jessica: So, should I go? Ophelia: Yes. Remember the steps, start with the first one. Jessica: Get their attention. Jessica stamps the first step into her head, and goes off to the streets of Manhattan wearing her casuals. She brought a gun just in case, and took a stroll. ???: What the heck is wrong with this city? The woman in a teal jacket and clawed gloves shouted, as she scratches some goons, who were hemorrhaging on the sidewalk. The people were appalled, and ran away from the scene. Goon: Gah! S-stop! ???: No, you stop! She gashed the goon's neck, and punched him in the face, leaving several cuts and bruises, and the goon fell to the ground. ???: Damn, these claws are good. Jessica: Hey! Care to explain what's going on? ???: ...is that you? Jessica: Agent Drew, what is the meaning of this? ???: ..Jess, don't you remember? Jessica: Wh..who- ???: It's me! Patricia! Y'know, we became friends when we were captives? Jessica paused to think, and puts down her gun. Jessica: ..Patsy? Patsy: Jess! You remember! Jessica: I-I...I thought you were dead- Patsy: Long story. Let's talk about it later. First, lets take care of these knuckleheads. Jessica gulped. She recognized those faces. They were Hydra allies. All bleeding on the edge. Jessica: H-how did you deal with them? Patsy: Adamantium. Its a really neat kind of metal. Jessica: Well, with all that blood all over it, it doesn't look very neat. Jessica: So what are you doing here in the streets? Patsy: Vigilante work. Jessica: You're a vigilante now? Patsy: Mmhmm. And I noticed you brought a gun...still working for Hydra, huh? Jessica: Yeah. Pretty tough job impressing the boss, you know. It brings me down sometimes. Patsy: Then why are you trying to impress her? Jessica: Because if I don't, I might either get killed, or go back in the streets begging for money. Patsy: Well, if you ever get kicked out, you can just temporarily stay at my place. And I can just help you find an apartment. There was a minute of silence, and Patsy spoke. Patsy: So...when are the police gonna get here? Jessica: Wait for it- And another minute of silence. Jessica: Right about....now- And the sirens went loud, and some police cars rush to the scene, and- wait...It was that sense again. The same sense she felt while driving in Queens, and in sensing Spider-Man's figure. Jessica has noticed it for awhile and never brings it up, but it feels like she has some sort of superhuman sense. Like when you try to whack a spider with your sandals, they always sense you coming, and they rush off without getting hit. She dubbed it "The Spider-Sense" in her mind. Patsy: Whoa. Good guess. Jessica: I think we need to scram. They might think you're those evil types. Patsy: We should. And I have a feeling you already witnessed this situation before. Jessica: Let's go! And in a flash. they jumped up a fence and ran away. Patsy removed her mask, and took off her jacket. Turns out, she was wearing another shirt beneath the jacket. No wonder she was sweating much. Patsy: ...what? They might catch me, better change my look. Jessica: You have a car? Patsy: No. Jessica: Knew it. Patsy: The cab driver might notice. He might know my face on the news. Jessica: And you think a driver will notice? Patsy: They might..they probably put the whole report on radio, too. They got a cab, and went to Patsy's apartment. It wasn't too bad, but not too great either. The sink was a mess, and there were dirty clothes and potato chips on the carpet. Patsy: Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting any visitors. Although I did see you on TV once, with the SPIDERMAN GETS DEFEATED headline. Jessica: Knocked him out. Its what I do for a living. Patsy: Oh, sit down. Patsy pointed at the fluffy couch, and they both sat comfortably. Jessica: Now, tell me about this whole..cat attire. Patsy: Ha, well, there's actually a story about it. Jessica: Is it because you like cats? Patsy: Well, no, but I do like cats. Well, certain ones. Jessica: Well then, how did you pretend to be dead, run out, got an apartment and now fight crime as a cat lady? Patsy: One, no, I'm not a cat lady. Two, like I said awhile ago, its a looong story. Jessica: I'm all ears. Patsy: So..I was just in the training room, no one else was there. They were all in the canteen, and..I spotted something. It was...it was a cat. Jessica: A cat? Patsy: Yeah. It seemed angry about something, like its been in the streets for years trying to find food. So, like any kind and sweet girl would do, I- Jessica: You kicked it and made it go away? Thats what I do to stinky, old cats. Patsy: No. I-I kept it. In secret, of course. Madame hates cats. Jessica: So..what does this have to do with you escaping? Patsy: Madame Hydra was testing this adamantium weapon, these gloves that you see me wearing. Jessica: Oh yeah. I remember that project. I was there too. Patsy: So like, they made these gloves, but Paws here was in a bad mood and like- Jessica: Wait. Who's Paws? Patsy: Paws is the cat. Jessica: Oh, alright. Thought it was a Hydra student. Go ahead. Patsy: Anyway, it was starving so he was outraged for some reason, and- Jessica: Destroyed the project. Yup, was there too. Patsy: So while they kept the remains of the adamantium, I got a grip on those gloves, and, eventually they found me. Jessica: I..wasn't there. Patsy: I tried to escape, and (of course) I did, but the cat didn't make it. Jessica: He died? Patsy: Uhuh. Jessica: Sad. Y'know, this reminds me of my childhood cat. Patsy: Ooh, what's his name? Jessica: Shreds. And honestly, I never figured out if it was a he or a she. Patsy: Shreds? Jessica: Yeah. I met him when I left home. Both my parents died. And, I didn't know what happened to him after that. He probably followed the van to Hydra base but, we don't know for sure. Patsy: Yeah. So, now with these awesome gloves, I fight in his honor. Jessica: For the cat? I think you should do it for yourself. Or the greater good of the people. Patsy: Well, to all those things. Jessica: So, whats on TV for now? Patsy: Don't you have Hydra bussiness? Jessica: Yeah, but I generally don't do missions if I'm not in the mood. Patsy: That should be handy. Patsy took the remote from the glass table in front of them, and turned on the television. It went straight to the News Report. Reporter: Criminals have been killed off by a mysterious new face. Police reports says that these criminals were killed via laceration adamantium or, in a better term, claws. Patsy: Now I'm the news? Reporter: S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson took the podium today to talk about this new face in the vigilante bussiness. The news shows a video recording of Agent Phil Coulson, live up in a podium in S.H.I.E.L.D. enterprises. Phil Coulson: To this new state of ours, where criminals are growing and growing in our society. We must take action, and we invite anyone who would help. Patsy: Did you just hear that?! PHIL COULSON invited me to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent!! Jessica: I'm pretty sure he's not inviting you to be an agent. He's inviting you to help the community. Patsy: I know but it's SO COOL to think of it: ME, an agent! Jessica: Well, you almost we're an agent. Patsy: Yeah, but an agent that everyone hates. Jessica: Hey- Patsy: Not you, of course. Just those who chose to be evil are the people everyone hates. Jessica: Why are you so excited into being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent? Patsy: Because- it's an honor! For...some reason. I dunno why. Jessica: That...gave me an idea. Jessica: Hey, um, since you got noticed for your great deeds, maybe.. Patsy: Maybe what? Jessica: Maybe you can help me out? Patsy: Of course! What is it you want? Jessica: ..maybe you can introduce me to S.H.I.E.L.D., if that's possible. Patsy: You want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, too? OMG, we're gonna be S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Dynamic Duo! Jessica: Whoa, easy up on that. I just..want to get noticed. Patsy: Then, let's give you a superhero make-over. They both smile. Next Issue: The Fearless Spider-Woman #6: Spider-Impostor Triva *This issue was intended to be shorter than the other issues, but ended up being longer than one. Appearances Category:Jessica Drew (Earth-1342)/Appearances Category:Spider-Woman Category:The Fearless Spider-Woman